madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Xionic Madness
Xionic Madness is a Madness-inspired series made by Xionico, and takes place in a post-futuristic world. The main characters include Omega, Xero, Kary-08 and Askad. There are currently 6 episodes in total; Xionic Madness 1, Xionic Madness 1.5, Xionic Madness 2, Xionic Madness 3, Xionic Madness 4 Part-1, and Xionic Madness 4 Part-2. The animation style of the series had originally been quite similar to Krinkels' style, but the style eventually progressed into more fast-paced movements, with more complex angles, and character style began to show the feet spread further from the body, giving an indication as if legs were present. Plot The original plot of Xionic Madness was, that, a team of four cyborgs, Omega, Xero, Kary, and Askad were sent to infultrate Bio Int., to discover their experiments and to destroy them, seeing as they were a threat. However it was then revealed that Bio Int. had been conducting a secret experiment, known as XV. The XV was an experimental being that could copy the DNA of another being. After XV was defeated, only Omega, Xero, and Kary remained. Askad had died in a last-resort suicide explosion. However Askad's glasses were obtained after his death by Kary, as a final upgrade. However, Kary (now known as Kary-08) then betrayed Omega and Xero, and now Omega and Xero seek to stop Kary-08, who has become addicted to power and now works alone. After Omega and Xero encounter Kary once more, a gruesome battle breaks out. And, when it seems like the battle could not get any worse, Kary realises that Askad's glasses (which she enhanced herself) were actually restricting her abilities, and destroys them. Now at her full potential, Omega and Xero are left to deal with Kary. At the end of Xionic Madness 4 Part-2, a robot appears and offers Omega and Xero assistance, calling himself "a friend". It is believed that this robot may in fact, be Askad, reincarnated in some way. Characters Omega ' Omega' is the former leader of Bolverk Squad, an elite team of mechanically-enhanced beings working for an unknown employer. He is associated with the color red. He uses a variety of weapons, but seems to favor guns with options for melee combat, making him a versatile fighter. His preference of power and defense over speed makes him able to sustain incredible amounts of damage and duke out even greater amounts (ex. destroying a ten-story office complex with a single punch ), and gives him an almost absurd amount of strengh. Omega is undyingly loyal and level-headed in all but the most extreme of combat situations, and his tactical thinking makes him a formidable commander. Omega has worked with Xero since before Xionic Madness 1. The duo nurse a fierce rivalry throughout the episodes; once, Xero offered to fight Omega in a one on one match, but Omega declined. He led his team of cyborgs to invade Bio Int.'s headquarters to defeat the malevolent viral program known as XV. Omega engaged XV personally in a fight that lasted three episodes; despite XV's constant evolution into more powerful forms, he eventually emerged victorious. As his squad exited the premises, Omega and Xero were suddenly betrayed by Kary, who had been ordered by the mysterious "Overseer" to kill her teammates. Barely surviving the android's vicious energy attacks, Omega was broken out of prison by Xero and went on the run. He and Xero battled the Overseer's army-their former allies-and eventually destroyed their robotic duplicates, albeit with great injury to themselves. After this, they came face to face with Kary, ready to finish the job she started by destroying her former teammates. During the intense battle that erupted, Omega provided most of the strategies for himself and Xero, focusing mainly on draining Kary's energy reserves before going for the kill. Problems emerged when Kary summoned an army of demonic zombies, but Omega's old squadmates (from before he became the cyborg leader of Bolverk Squad) arrived to help, despite Omega's warning that he would likely kill them (payment for an earlier betrayal) if the zombies didn't do it first. Gradually, the tide seemed to turn against Kary, but Omega suddenly realized something was wrong: Kary was nowhere near as powerful as her upgrades should have made her. He was the first to realize that Askad's final "upgrade"-in the form of his glasses-was actually limiting Kary's powers. Unfortunately, Kary rectified this by destroying her glasses and transforming into a seemingly-unstoppable super form. Omega was forced to catch a builiding to save his squadmates, and was promptly buried when they collapsed it on top of him (to protect him from a massive energy blast). He emerged from the rubble in decent shape, and subsequently witnessed the arrival of a new robot claiming to be "a friend". Over the course of the series, Omega has worn two different armored suits; His original, knight-like armor was used during the XV mission, and was later used to arm a robotic duplicate of himself. Currently he wears Cervical Armor, an upgraded experimental suit that can download weapons from satellites and output more power than ever before. Omega has only been seen without armor in the main menu of Xionic Madness 3. As such, the canonicity of his appearance and attire is somewhat debatable. Xero ' Xero' is a ninja-like warrior who was upgraded into a cyborg and inducted into Bolverk Squad after being the sole survivor on his side after an encounter with Omega, Askad, and Kary. Associated with the color blue, he prefers to fight at close range, using superhuman speed and a variety of blades, shurikens, razor wires, and other cutting implements-conversely, he has difficulty with guns until an upgrade to his armor. His fighting style is simple -destroy his opponent before they can even attack. This leads him to prefer preemptive strikes, ambushes, guerrila tactics and beserk charges. he prefers speed and power over defense, ignoring protection in order to gain the opportunity to unleash devastating attacks (ex. running at Mach 3 speeds while rushing entire groups of enemies). He has had a rivalry with Omega since his induction into the squad. Once, he offered to battle Omega one on one, but his leader declined. He helped Bolverk Squad invade Bio Int.'s headquarters during the mission to stop XV. He sustained several injuries over the course of the mission, but was able to upgrade his armor during the climax of the battle with Bio Int.'s Black Ops and XV's infected creatures. After the defeat of XV, Xero accompanied Omega and Kary on their return to their headquarters, only to be blindsided by Kary on the orders of the Overseer. Not one to take betrayal and imprisonment well, Xero managed to escape his prison, free Omega, and go on the run. His new armor proved extremely effective and deadlier than before, which came in handy when he was forced to battle a robotic duplicate of himself using his old armor suit. After disposing of his mechanical clone, he joined Omega in facing the power-mad Kary. Xero took the offensive during his battle with Kary, constantly pressuring her with his relentless strikes and superb agility. He was unable to destroy the rogue android before she raised an army from the corpses of the men her foes had slain, after which point, he was occupied in not being turned into zombie food. After Omega's old squad joined the battle, Xero was able to re-engage Kary in combat. The tables turned again, however, when Kary destroyed Askad's power limiter and entered a superpowered state that proved more than a match for Xero. Despite being pummeled relentlessly and being in the blast range of a massive energy attack, he was still alive to greet Omega and witness the arrival of a mysterious robot claiming to be "a friend". Xero is the only character that has worn three different armor suits. His original armor resembled a futuristic ninja's attire, with numerous blades emerging from the helm; during the assault on Bio Int.'s labs, it was upgraded into a sleeker, more powerful look. Xero would later use Cervical Armor similar to Omega, increasing his weapon proficiency and unlocking new abilities, such as even higher speed and the ability to create short-lived clones of ink and blood for extra hits or surprise attacks. His upgraded armor would be used to outfit his robotic duplicate. Like Omega, Xero has only been seen without his armor in the main menu and beginning of Xionic Madness 3.. Kary-08 ' Kary-08,' aka Kary, was the first member of Bolverk Squad to be seen in the series, and its only fully mechanical member. She was a creation of Askad, a sophisticated android with adaptive learning capabilities and an appearance based on Askad's daughter. Her main weapon is her energy reactor, which allows her to fly and project destructive bolts, balls, and beams of varying intensity. To recharge, she is also equipped with the ability to convert organic matter into bio-electric energy; this was originally facilitated through claw-like gauntlets on her hands, but has since been internalized and integrated into her body. She is associated with the color green, but also gains some association with yellow after her "upgrade" in Xionic Madness 2. Kary accompanied her squadmates in their mission to destroy XV, but she had a secret assignment of her own. Having come into league with the Overseer, she was tasked with ensuring the deaths of her entire squad along with the destruction of XV. Unfortunately for Kary, only Askad was terminated, but he left her a consolation prize in the form of his glasses, seemingly upgrading her already-impressive powers by a significant amount. As the remaining squad members left the Bio Int. headquarters following XV's destruction, Kary betrayed Omega and Xero, attacking them viciously and taking them into custody. She was present during her former teammates' escape in Xionic Madness 3, but chose to let them come to her, knowing that they would seek answers and revenge. When Omega and Xero finally caught up with her, Kary revealed her motives: she despised humanity for their hypocritical ideals on peace and war (pointing out that she literally can't recharge without killing someone), and teamed up with the Overseer just long enough to gain the power she needs to destroy the entire planet. In fact, she ended this speech by shooting down the Overseer's ship, making it clear that she had gone completely insane. Kary immediately battled Omega and Xero, demonstrating her upgraded powers by launching massive lasers and blocking their best attacks with her "Necrotic Shield". She also revealed several new abilities, such as creating a weak duplicate of herself, lifting and throwing entire buildings with telekinesis, and resurrecting fallen soldiers as feral, demonic zombies. The arrival of Omega's former squad turned the tide against her mutated horde, allowing Xero to engage her in battle again. Eventually, Kary realized that Askad's "upgrade" was actually weakening her-a final failsafe in case her creator died before he could warn his friends about Kary's instability. Breaking the glasses with her powers allowed the mad android to enter a superpowered state, complete with glowing hair and claws, a mask that completely covered her face (similar to Tricky's welder's mask), and three times the power she had before. In this state, she devastated the battlefield and had her former comrades on the ropes, only for a mysterious robot seemingly allied with Omega and Xero to arrive... Askad ' ' A brilliant engineer and explosives expert, Askad was the creator of Kary-08, and has been only seen in Xionic Madness 1 and from a flashback in Xionic Madness 4. He was initiated as the test subject for the ASKAD Project when an accident involving one of his experiments went horribly wrong, killing his wife and forcing Askad to integrate his own technology into himself in order to survive. He worked with the rest of Bolverk Squad to stop XV, but was fatally injured by a scorpion-like beast. As per his organization's protocol, he died when he stabbed himself with his Longinus/Loner knife, consuming his body-and his attackers-in a last-ditch suicide explosion. However, before his death, he had prepared a message and a gift for Kary: a new "upgrade" contained within his glasses, revealed to his creation after a set period of time after his demise. Unbeknownst to Kary, the sunglasses actually restricted her abilities; Askad had grown concerned of Kary's trustworthyness and intended the glasses as a final attempt to weaken her in case he was unable to warn Omega and Xero of his creation's treacherous intentions. A theory that the robot seen intervening at the end of Xionic Madness 4-2 is Askad has surfaced. Given the robot's self-identification as a "friend" to Omega and Xero, this theory does have some evidence to vindicate it. Xionico has not released any details regarding the final fate of Askad currently. Category:Madness Combat Tributes Category:Tributes